


The Good Fight

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, spoilers up to episode 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: There's no room for regrets.





	The Good Fight

"Do you regret it?"

  
Gertrude didn't look away from where Sannikov Land had, until recently, not existed. The arctic waters where it had never been were calm and steady, uninterrupted by the sudden disappearance of a place that could not be. Gertrude's lips tightened into a thin line. "Regret," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "is not something with which I can afford to become acquainted."

  
Peter Lukas laughed, leaning against the rail next to her, glancing over his shoulder at the unbroken expanse of sea. "You're _cold,_ Miss Robinson," he said, turning to look at her with a quirked eyebrow.

  
Gertrude gripped the rail tightly, grateful for the heavy gloves that kept the whiteness of her knuckles hidden. "You're talkative for a Lukas, Captain," she said.

  
"Only around friends," Peter said lightly. He pushed off the railing and slunk away across the deck. "Still, a bit of a shame, I think. He was a nice boy."

  
Gertrude sighed, staring out into the empty ocean. No sign of the Spiraling Madness that had lurked there; no sign of poor Michael Shelley. "Yes," Gertrude said, when she was certain that Captain Lukas could no longer hear her. "That he was."


End file.
